imposter
by killavals
Summary: hey fans! im back! sorry for the absence had my b-day and was very busy. anyhow this is a new story its about diara using the 'imposter attack' to look like maya and get to ky and other reasons...read to find out R&R and all that good stuff, apologizes inside story. enjoy! please tell me if I need to change writing style to POV or something cause I make a lot of mistakes. plz!
1. Chapter 1

A's note

1st I am so sorry to the guests from if u were a kairu warrior I will write them I promise I haven't abandoned it but the only reason I haven't written it yet is because I haven't thought of any thing for the characters yet and I have a lot on my shoulders right now I got two dogs to take care of and I need to start practicing for soccer.

2nd James s-310 I am sorry I know DiaraXKy thing is your idea but I was watching episode 17 season 2 and when Diara did Mayas voice I got an idea and this story is that idea its possibly going to be short I don't know but ill think of something. Oh and I almost forgot this will resemble to episode 13 season 1

In Arctic

team Stax was in a battle with team Imperiaz and weren't having a good time. "wow is it me or we getting pounded." Boomer said. "nope its just you buddy...plasma energy blast!" Ky said. "looks like team Stax isn't bringing their 'A' game today." Koz mocked. " well lets keep them on the run." teeny said. " will you two hurry up and take out Boomer and Ky cause Maya is mine!" Diara ordered. "right... sonic slap." Koz said. "brain buzz." teeny said as well taking out Ky and boomer leaving them selves and Ky and boomer drained. "looks like its up to you Maya." Ky said. "great well its just Diara so this should be a snap." Maya mumbled. " well well well looks like Maya is all alone but you are going down with out anyone to save you." Diara mocked. "just because I'm alone Diara doesn't mean I'm week." Maya shot back. "we'll see who's week Maya...constrictor crush!" Diara shouts, Maya swiftly dodges the attack. "gravity crush!" Maya yells making Diara fly back into the forest and jumping towards where Diara landed and where no one can see them. "looks like my plan is going to work." Diara says. " give it up Diara." Maya says. "give up!? I will not give up especially not to a member of team Stax...imposter attack!" Diara says making her self look like Maya. "what!?" Maya exclaims. "ha now Ky will be all mine." Diara says in Maya's voice. "I'm not going to let you get any where near my team mates nor are you going to look like me and make me look like a fool." Maya shouts. "oh really well you better think fast...smoke screen!" Diara yells making Maya blind and decides to leave with Ky and boomer...

A' note

short I know and not really planed out but I just go with it. And the only reason I made it short is because im going to try and update if u were a kairu warrior so I guess its a surprise so im done right now with this chapter please R&R and please tell me how I did with the writing cause I might do a POV for the next few chapters.


	2. crossed

A's note

Possibly short chapter but I'll try and make it long as long as I don't leave the computer and type as fast as I can. Also for those who like certain characters type of attacks or monsters go on my profile or just click on killavals and there's a poll their so check it out.

(ok im going to do a pov so stand by)

Maya's POV

I was being dragged by teeny and Koz and I knew that Diara was with Ky and boomer. I tried to get out of their grip but I was too weak and too tired. "Will you stop struggling? Were trying to eliminate team stax here!" teeny shouted. "No I will not stop until you let me go!" I said as I continued to try to get out of their grasp. When we stopped and I was stopped being dragged on the ground I was locked in a cell. "Why do you guys want to mess with team stax!? Why do you want me?" I asked. "We don't want you its lokar and Diara wants ky." Teeny responded. "tell you what if I can get your parents out of their cell then you don't have to work for lokar and I can go back to my team." I suggested trying to stand up. "Hmm that sounds like a plan but first how do we know we can trust you." Koz said. "Well im Lokars granddaughter so I know how to get them out with my inner kairu." I replied. "Sounds like a deal." Koz said as we shook hands.

Ky's POV

I was in the x-scaper wondering about what's wrong with Maya, she's been kind of annoying lately and I was pretty sure lokar didn't do anything to her but maybe Diara did…"hey bro everything okay?" boomer asked as he entered the room. "Yeah im fine but I think some things wrong with Maya ever since that mission today she's been acting-""strange, bossy." Boomer completed my sentence. "yeah you don't think…" I paused not wanting to complete my sentence. "Lokar is controlling her Diara did something?" Boomer completed again. "Yeah because she is acting a lot like Diara…" "Maybe Diara did do something to her." Boomer said. "Well we'll give her a while and if she keeps acting up we'll have to kick her off the team." I said in a low tone.

No one's POV

The days past and soon boomer and ky finally snapped and had no choice but to kick Maya off the team. "What?! You can't do that." Maya (Diara) exclaimed. "Sorry my but we have no choice." Ky said. "Fine but my plan worked." Maya said as the imposter attack weared off and showed Diara. "tat a." Diara said as she left. "I knew that wasn't Maya!" boomer shouted. "yeah but we need to hurry and go save her." Ky shouted. The two ran to the x-scaper but were stopped by boaddai. "where are you two going?" boaddai asked. "Diara…used the imposter attack and tricked us thinking she was Maya." Ky said trying to catch his breath. "you two will have to go tomorrow its too late and lokar may be expecting you." Boaddai said, the boys nodded and headed off to bed. Later that night ky was still awake thinking of how wrong he was and should've known something was up.

Mayas POV

I went to the kind and queen imperiazes cell and opened it when the escaped teeny and Koz knocked me into the cell and closed it. About a minute later Diara showed up and laughed at me. "You'll never escape." Diara mocked. "I will Diara and when I do you're going to be sorry that you used that attack to trick my friends." I said. But a flash of black came by and knocked me out.

A's note

Short I know not an idiot…would've been longer but I gotta go so um ill update Tuesday possibly Monday and plz R&R.


	3. saving

A's note

enjoy! R&R I'm going to change the writing

in the x-scaper

Ky and boomer had just woken up and were now on their way to go save Maya.

"you ready bro?" boomer asked as Ky entered the room.

"yeah I'm ready lets just hurry before anything bad happens."Ky answered

"so if were going to go save Maya hopefully the right one this time don't we need a plan?"boomer said

"we don't need a plan boomer we just need to go save her."Ky replied.

"yeah but the e-teens and what about lokar." boomer said

"boomer will you ever stop asking questions." Ky asked sarcasticly

"possibly." boomer responded and chuckled at the joke.

Mayas POV

I woke up when I noticed that the cell was left open...so I left but before I could exit I was tackled by teeny and koz and couldn't get up. "get off of me!" I shouted

"sorry but lokar wants to see you." teeny sneered

"how about a kairu show down between me and your leader." I responded and Diara looked at me with a 'I'm totally going to win' look.

"fine showdown accepted." Diara responded. teeny and koz let me go and I stood up and got in the position for a kairu challenge.

"harrier!" I shouted

"i don't think ill change into a monster today."Diara said as she looked at her nails.

"feather daggers!why don't you let me go and ill be on my way." I said as I began to walk away but then I saw the x-scaper.

"imposter attack!" Diara shouted as she turned into me again. Ky and boomer soon arrived and Diara shot the kairu drain at me and I was almost out when Diara shot a final attack at me making me loose the showdown. Ky and boomer believed that I was Diara and started attacking me.

"I'm the real Maya!" I shouted.

"no im Maya." Diara said.

"um boomer how do we fix this?" Ky asked

"ask them questions of course."boomer almost shouted

when Ky and boomer were done asking questions I proved not to be victorious turns out Diara knows me better than myself but the lokar decided to show up and took Diara. Soon Ky boomer and me along with the rest of the imperiaz followed.

No ones POV

Ky and boomer challenged lokar and Diara turned back into herself once again,surprising lokar he turned to Maya and shot a powerful attack at her knocking her onto the ground unconscious.

"Maya!"Ky shouted and he turned to lokar and saw him raising his hand and Ky recognized the attack immediately he jumped in the way letting himself get hit with the attack and knocking himself and Maya into a wall breaking Maya's left leg...

END OF PART 1

a's note

short I know but I cant really think right now to many things on my mind I will update tomarrow I don't know witch story but ill possibly do if u were a kairu warrior I want to thank hopelessromantic4life for being my best friend and helping me along the way. I would also like to thank insanephycopath too for talking to me about improving my stories and slowing it down a bit. But most of all I would like to thank all of those who support me and my stories. Give your self a hand! claps*


	4. shadows

A's note

I know I just updated yesterday and your thinking why not update if u were a kairu warrior? Well the answer is I'm stressing to many thing to do so the faster I finish this story the faster I finish the next. So if you want to help my stress don't be mad at me. So this is part two and yada yada and blah blah blah.

No ones POV still in lokars lair

"foolish boy!" lokar shouted. "now your under my control and not..." lokar stopped and thought for a second and had a grin on his face. 'now hes under my control the kairu champion'. Lokar thought.

"Maya!" boomer shouted as he ran towards his blue haired friend. "Maya are you okay?" boomer said again, Maya's eyes suddenly opened slightly and closed. Boomer picked her up not thinking about Ky and left with Maya in his arms.(a/n don't think its mayaXboomer cause your crazy)

later in the day

Maya woke up and tried to get up but fell back onto her bed and let out a small but quiet scream. Luckily boomer came into her room and helped her get up. "wha-wheres Ky?" Maya asked.

" Ky save you from lokar and now hes under lokars control." boomer said as he put Maya down

"no. this...this is my fault if I told you guys that that wasn't me none of this would've ever happened." Maya almost shouted and a small tear came from eye.

"its okay Maya we'll get him back." boomer said trying to soothe Maya

"No your not I am this is my fault and I'm the one who's gonna fix it." Maya argued

"Maya with your broken leg your not going to be able to do much." boomer protested

"boomer you don't know what that attack does to you I've been under that attack and if Ky is under it and hes the kairu champion he's stronger than anyone of us and with lokar controlling him their no telling what could happen." Maya said

" your right but your still to we-" boomer paused being cut off by maya

"boomer I know I'm not to weak I can fight Ky and bring him back." Maya said with a little hope in her voice.

In lokars lair

"now that your under my control Ky I want you to go finish off your former team mates and bring me Maya." lokar ordered

"yes master." Ky said in a snake like voice since his eyes changed to red and his jacket was now black.

Soon Ky arrived at the monastery ready to finish off his friends. He liked the sight of the rainy monastery with lightning around it. "this place makes me feel right at home." Ky said to his self.

In the library

master Boaddai was looking for an ancient remedy to heal Mayas leg.

"ah here it is." Boaddai said satisfied. He went to Mayas room and healed her leg and that's when Ky walked in.

"Hi Maya I see your injury is healed." Ky mocked

"Ky I know that's not the real you." Maya replied looking at him since her master left.

"your coming with me." Ky said as he extended his hand towards Maya

"sorry but that's not going to happen...kairu show down!" Maya said as she got up and threw Ky's hand away.

"awe don't like me anymore I thought you liked bad boys...but no matter showdown accepted." Ky responded. The two left out side and began the challenge.

When the challenge was almost over Ky hit Maya with one more attack knocking her into a tree. "you thought you could beat me." Ky said as he walked over to Maya and leaned over and whispered "my" into her ear making her feel a shiver go down her spine. Mayas eyes opened and she kicked Ky to the ground while hitting him with an attack to make sure he'll stay down. She quickly got up and walked towards him.

"i thought you liked bad boys Maya." Ky taunted

" no I like you the real you now snap out of it." Maya shouted.

"well the old Ky is no longer her so you best...plasma energy blast!"Ky shouted knocking Maya to the ground unconscious. Suddenly Ky fell to the ground and once he got up his eyes were the pure blue they once were and his jacket turned back to blue. He quickly made his way to Maya who laid on the ground unconscious. "Maya! Can you hear me." Ky shouted as he took off his jacket and wraped it around her. Maya's eyes suddenly opened and she smiled.

"ky is that the real you?" she asked

"its me Maya im sorry." Ky answered

"no don't apologize its my fault." Maya said

"no its my fault." Ky argued. The two chuckled and stared each other in the eyes and silence fell apoun them and they kissed.

" I love you Maya." Ky said

" I love you too." Maya answered and they kissed again...

END OF PART 2

a's note

don't think its over I got 1 thing left in store and guess what im not so stressed any more I feel free!

Me: Ky Maya!  
Ky: what?

Me: you know what. Sing!

Maya: do we have to?

Me: do it now!

Ky and Maya: okay fine

laddies and gentlemen boys and girls put ur hands together for Ky and Maya! (claps*) ok ok know settle down the will be singing little talks by of monsters and men!(look up song for back round music.)

(back ground music)

Maya: I don't like walking around in this old empty house

Ky: so hold my hand and ill walk with you my dear

Maya:the stairs creek as i sleep, its keeping me awake

Ky: its the house telling you to close your eyes

Maya: some days I cant even trust my self

Ky:its killing me to see you this way

Ky and Maya: cause thought the truth may very this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore

(back ground music)

Maya: theirs and old voice in my head that's holding me back

Ky: well tell her I miss our little talks

Maya: soon it will be all over buried with our past

Ky: we use to play out side and full of life and full of love

Maya: some days I feel like I am wrong when I am right

Ky: your mind is playing tricks on you my dear

Ky and Maya: cause thought the truth may very this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore

team stax: hey!  
Ky and Maya: don't listen to a word I say

team stax: hey!  
Ky and Maya: the screams all sound the same

team stax: hey!

Ky and Maya: cause thought the truth may very this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore

(trumpet solo)

Ky and Maya: your gone gone gone away I watched you disappear, all that's left is a ghost of you,

now we're torn torn torn apart, there's nothing we can do. Just let me go and we'll meet again soon, no wait wait wait for me, please hang around. I'll see you when I fall asleep

team stax: hey!  
Ky and Maya: don't listen to a word I say

team stax: hey!  
Ky and Maya: the screams all sound the same

team stax: hey!

Ky and Maya: cause though the truth may very this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore

team stax: hey!  
Ky and Maya: don't listen to a word I say

team stax: hey!  
Ky and Maya: the screams all sound the same

team stax: hey!

Ky and Maya: cause though the truth may very this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore

Ky and Maya: cause though the truth may very this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore

Ky and Maya: cause though the truth may very this ship will carry out bodies safe to shore

THE END!


End file.
